Life With The Dull Bits Cut Out
by Willian Crazyshoe
Summary: A new student arrives at Degrassi Community School just in time to see everything come to a boiling point. From Purple Pills-AT LEAST Halo MAYBE into season 11. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Not too confident in my writing...
1. The Morning Announcements Turn Sour

**Lemmie know what you guys think. It's my first attempt at writing a Degrassi Fanfic. I hope you guys like it. I also hope I captured the characters' voices pretty closely. REVIEW!

* * *

**

Being a transfer student is never easy, and I knew it would only be harder because I was moving to the school with the worst reputation in Canada. Degrassi Community High school and it's students have been in the news more times than my dad, and he was a Florida state senator. Thanks to dad I got in towards the end of the semester and missed half a year's worth of stuff.

"Good-morning Degrassi, Principal Simpson here with a quick announcement. We have a new transfer student from the states. His name is Noah Clark and I expect you all to make him feel welcome. Noah, do you have anything to say?"asked the sweaty man who had his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi. I'm Noah Clark. I guess I'm excited to be here until I graduate next year. I look forward to meeting people, I guess. So, yeah."

"Thank you very much Noah. Now onto other announcements. The lunch in the cafeteria has been changed to..." the man went on about school lunches and other school issues.

As I left the small glass room where the announcements were recorded a tall Indian boy and a scowling strawberry blond girl walked up to me. I swear I saw some red mixed in with the blue in her eyes. "Hi, I'm Sav Bhandari, your student council president. I just wanted to welcome you to Degrassi."

"Thanks, it's nice to see a little hospitality in a place like this," I say looking from him, to the girl, and back.

"What do you mean 'a place like this'?" asked the girl, still wearing her scowl.

"Well you know, this school has a reputation. Even us kids from the states know how bad it is here. You know: hazing on the football team, shootings, out of control dances. It's a shame really, it looks like such a nice school," I explained.

"Degrassi is a fine school thank you very much. I wasn't student council president last year for nothing," said the girl angrily as she turned and stomped away.

"Wow, umm okay then. Sorry I insulted her I guess. Who the heck is she anyway?" I asked.

"That is Holly J. Sinclair. She was student council president when Degrassi earned it's 'reputation'", Sav explained.

"Well I guess I see who the queen bee is around here. I hope that scowl isn't permanent," I said with a chuckle. "How did she get elected anyway?" The look on Sav's faced went from warm to disgust. "Oh my god, you two are... I'm so sorry." I said as he turned around and walked after Holly. I hadn't even gone to my first class and I already stuck my foot in my mouth. _This is going to be a long year_ I thought to myself as I headed to my first class.


	2. I Meet Two Cute Guys

**So here is part two. I hope you guys like it. No, I do not intend to break Riley and Zane up at any point in this or even stray too far from the show plot. I just thought it'd be cool if there was another observer. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!

* * *

**

Walking into the first class of the day, which was English eleven, gave me a bit of hope.

"Sit down class. I would like to introduce a new addition to out class," started Ms. Dawes, my English instructor. "Mr. Clark, please come up here and address the class."

I awkwardly walked to the front of the class. "Hi, everyone. My name is Noah Clark, I'm in grade eleven and umm, I dunno what else to say."

"Thank you very much Mr. Clark, now take your seat next to Mr. Torres," said Ms. Dawes as she started class.

"The name is Adam," said the boy sitting to my right said, leaning closer. He was pretty feminine looking but he seemed cool.

"I'm Noah, but you just heard that before."

"Yeah, kinda. So why'd you transfer so late in the semester?"

I wasn't ready to talk about that yet. Not with someone I just met. No one needed to know that my father... that my father made the biggest mistake of his life and it cost us our lives. And my mother.

"Dad wanted a fresh start. He moved us here from the states. Florida," I explained. It wasn't exactly a lie, I just left out a few minor details.

"That's cool. Don't worry, I've been here since the semester started, things get easier and," he started but Ms. Dawes cut him off.

"Mr. Clark. Mr. Torres, is there something you two would like to share? I would hate to have to give out detention on your first day Mr. Clark." With that, we remained quiet.

The rest of class was a blur. They were talking about testing. Would I have to take the test? I didn't know any of the material. Maybe Adam would help me. I really hoped he'd be a friend. He seemed so cool.

I stopped him as we were leaving class. "What's with all the talk of testing and stuff?" I asked him.

"Oh, that. It's really no big deal. We've mostly written stories and stuff," he explained before we said our good-byes and headed towards our next class.

Luckily my next instructor didn't make me introduce myself in front of the class. That was a good thing in my opinion. Being a junior in a senior's history class wouldn't end well for me. I also got to sit in the back of the room. People like me should sit in the back after all.

The guy in front of me had the cutest back of the head I had ever seen. 'Did I just think that?' I had to ask myself. I hadn't even looked at his face as I walked by.

Just as I was through beating myself up for not looking I heard the instructor tell the class to pair off. I didn't know anyone in the class and hadn't noticed anyone other than the guy in front of me, who had started to turn his curly haired head in my direction. _Play it cool Noah_ I told myself,_ you don't want to look like a complete dork in front of these seniors_.

"Hello there. You're the new kid right?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me. Noah Clark. Just your average junior, err, grade eleven. Wow, am I rambling? Maybe I should stop. What's your name?"

"It's cool. I'm Riley Stavros," he said cooly.

"Riley. I'll have to remember it."

"Cool, so you wanna work on this together? I'm not very good at history. Or school in general really. I mainly shine on the football field," he explained.

"Sure I'll work with you. I mean why wouldn't I want to? Football you say?" I asked, rambling as usual.

**

* * *

TBC? Only you guys can choose! Lemmie know what you guys think and if enough people like it I will add more. I'm trying to decide if I should make Noah gay or bisexual. Any suggestions? If he's bisexual I have a little something planned with one of the female characters that I think would be nice. If he's just gay then he'll be happy just with his obvious crush on Riley and maybe a little something with another character, even though he doesn't know he's gay yet seeing as how Riley's still in the closet. How am I doing the the way they talk? Good? Bad? LEMMIE KNOW!**


	3. Riley Gets Some News

**So I went with a gay Noah just because it will be easier for me. I was gonna add a little Anya fling if I had made him bisexual but I decided against it (maybe I'll add it in a semi-director's cut if enough people want it). I didn't want to embellish too much, just add another perspective to everything. This chapter contains an actual part from the show, see if you can pick out the episode.

* * *

**

Riley and I walked out of the room together. Outside the door was a girl with shoulder length reddish brown hair. "Hey Anya, this is my new friend Noah. He transferred he from the states," Riley explained.

"My dad moved us here from Florida," I said.

"Well too bad for Florida and lucky for us to have a student as good looking as you," she said with a wink before pulling Riley's arm.

"I'll catch up with you later," called Riley over his shoulder. I sighed as I watched his curly hair bounce as he walked away. _Why must i find all straight guys cute?_ I asked myself as I headed off to math.

All through class I kept hearing the people around me talking about a school dance. _I sure hope they know how to party up here_ I thought to myself. _Maybe I'll see Riley there._

"Hey new kid," a voice from my left interrupted my thoughts.

"My name is Noah," I corrected,"I know it's my first day but I'd really prefer not to be called new kid."

"Sorry," the boy to my right said. "My name is Drew Torres."

"Torres? Do you have a brother?" I asked.

"So you've met Adam eh? He's cool and all but stick with me. I'm the school's QB1."

"You're on the football team? You must know Riley," I said hopefully. _Any friend of Riley's must not be too bad_ I thought to myself.

"Stavros? He's cool, just don't bend down in front of him," he said with a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm not following," I said confused.

"Do they not have gay people in the states?" he asked sarcastically.

"Riley's gay?" I asked trying to hold back a smile.

"Nothing's official yet but I think him and the Rockette have something going on."

"Rockette?"

"Yeah, Zane Parks. He's the teams gay kicker. If you hang around with Riley you'll probably meet him."

Just then the bell rang and Drew and I walked out of class together. "What do you have next dude?" he asked.

"Lunch period," I said looking at my schedule.

"Cool, me too. I'll show you around then. A little late in the game but whatever."

"Thanks Drew. So tell me, why is everyone in this school so good looking? It's almost like a tv show."

"I know man. I got lucky though. I have the best girl. Alli Bhandari. Super cute and way smart."

"I'm assuming she's Sav's sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, big man on campus. Until he leaves that is. Then it will be me."

"Cool. And don't worry dude, Alli isn't exactly my type," I said. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth. The truth being that I wanted Riley so bad that it almost hurt. _Stop thinking about him_ I told myself.

Drew and I got closer during our lunch. He was a pretty cool guy other than his obvious homophobia. He introduced me to a few of the guys from the team including: K.C. Guthrie, Zane, and Owen Milligan. _Why must the school have so many cute guys?_ I asked myself.

"So Noah. Why did your dad just up and leave the states?" asked Zane.

"He just wanted a fresh start. It's actually more like needed one," I explained.

"That's too bad. Mind if I ask what happened?" he asked.

"I'm not son he wanted and..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Tears started streaming down my face as I ran out of the cafeteria. _Way to go Noah, you made a fool of yourself on the first day. In front of most of the football team no less._

I sat in the restroom just crying. Luckily it was during class so no one would see me. I just stood in front of the mirror looking at what a mess I was. That is, until I heard the door open. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Noah, are you in here?" asked the voice. It was Zane.

"Zane. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty upset when you left."

"Did the tears give it away?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"That could have been it," he said smiling back. 'God his smile is amazing' I though.

"Can I tell you something Zane?"

"Sure. Whatever you need," he said.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. Maybe it's because I think you can help or maybe I'm just stupid or..."

"You're rambling," he interrupted.

"Sorry. Zane, I know I just met you but I need someone to confide in and you seem like a good guy," I sucked in a breath before finishing that sentence. "I'm gay."

He looked at me for a minute. He must have been thinking because after what seemed like an eternity he finally said, "that's cool."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm gay too," he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know. Drew told me."

"Oh Drew, what a nice guy," he said with mock sincerity.

"He doesn't seem that bad," I added.

"He was laughing at you when you left," Zane explained.

"Oh," was all I said. It was all I could have said.

Just then the bell rang and the restroom door swung open. "I guess lunch period is over," he said with a chuckle. "What do you have next?"

"Media Studies," I said looking at my schedule.

"Same here. Walk with me and we'll talk some more," he said holding open the door for me.

Walking into the MI lab everyone was crowded around a single computer. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Zane as he walked over to the computer. Everyone backed away so he could see. After a few moments I heard the words "he did it," escape his lips.

"Who did what?" I asked as I peeked over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. It was apparently a list of nominations for the dance and at the top were Riley's and Zane's names.

"Riley finally outted himself."

"That's so cool. And congrats on the nomination."

Just then Riley walked in and I took a seat on the other side of Zane, facing him.

"Hey," said Riley as he walked over to take the seat next to Zane.

Zane cleared his throat and said," I'm saving this seat for royalty."

Riley tilted his head and gave Zane a look of confusion.

"I know what you did," Zane continued as Riley's face looked more and more confused. Zane got up and gave him a little push. "Boldest move ever."

"That's me, bold," Riley said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Come here," Zane grabbed Riley to give him a hug but Riley pushed back.

"Easy dude. No p.d.a policy is still in effect," he said with a serious look on his face.

"I don't get it. I can't hug you in public but you outed us online," Zane said pointing to the computer.

"I did what online?" Riley asked, clearly confused. Zane turned the computer monitor so Riley could see. "I didn't know it was going online. They gotta take that down."

"The whole school's seen it," Zane said with that killer smirk. "You're out man." Riley looked like he just got punched in the stomach because he doubled over and leaned on the table. "Riley, it'll be okay."

"Are you nuts?" Riley asked. "The whole team is gonna be flipping out at the game." Riley sat down with the sick look on his face.

I noticed Anya walk in and sit at the computer next to him. I gave her a wave as our instructor Ms. Oh started talking. "Today is exam prep. I hope we've all brought some questions and problem areas to review."

* * *

**Do you think I made Anya too much of a flirt? I hope not! Did I make Drew too homophobic? IDK! Review it people! I need the encouragement to keep going! I have a little something planned next with everyone's favorite F.T.M and I'm not gonna post anymore until I get at least ONE review.  
**


End file.
